


We'll Never Be Royals

by Kaapp



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Pirates AU, romanogers - Freeform, stevenat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaapp/pseuds/Kaapp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU<br/>Captain Natasha Romanoff is a very famous Pirate. Steve is a Prince coming back from the colonies. What happens when these two meet? Sparkles fly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Here's an AU that poped in my head. So here it goes...

Chapter 1:

The night was dark, the wind blowing violently morphing angry waves into big mountains. The sailors were struggling to get the sails down ,  slipping on the wet deck. A loud noise frightened them all as the thunder echoed and soon after a bolt of lightning struck. The air was thick and salty while the wind was slamming harshly the rain into the crew's faces. The ship was pressing up in one big wave to then crash down, jarring everyone.

 

Steve  held tightly to   a rope, trying not to not fall overboard. He had known bad storms in his life, but this one was one of the worst. The crew, who were also soldiers, were doing their best to get the vessel under control and not flipped sidewards. Steve knew that the ride home would be rough- if they reached home- but deep down he knew the  _ Albemarle _ wasn't going to survive this storm.

  
  


**********

Natasha Romanoff was a very famous and feared pirate. The fact that she was  a woman only meant that her reputation preceded her (even more). Her success and wealth, due to her many adventures, made her one of the wealthiest and well-known pirates of the seven seas. But that was nothing.  She was on a journey to become richer than her wildest dreams.

 

Her crew members respected her for her intelligence and bravery, which had benefitted them more than once. It was owing to her that they were one of the most feared ships among the pirates.

At the moment, she was in her map room, standing in front of her latest acquisition. She was dressed in her finest clothes, a long sleeved scarlet shirt with black pants and leather boots. the best money could buy. She was also well-armed, carrying a sword at her side, the hilt gleaming in the low candlelight of  her cabin, strapped on her sword belt. Besides the scabbard, it also carried a compass, a dagger, a pistol and a small powder horn. In her knee length boots, a few throwing knives were hidden. Her hat, worn out in the sun to hide her bright red hair was, for now, resting on the desk besides the map. Her skin was rather tan from spending long days out in the sun on the deck watching while her men worked. She wore  a golden necklace and on her fingers were several precious rings. She was looking at her -finally completed- treasure map. She had stolen the last piece from a drunk merchant one night at a tavern. She had been seeking this map for a long time, as it had been cut and divided into several pieces and dispatched all around the globe. The legend said that if she could decode it, it will lead her to Flint's Treasure. That's what she was aiming to do.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noises coming from outside her cabin making it impossible to concentrate. Her men were usually loud but today they were being louder than usual. Ready to yell at them to shut up, she walked out the door.

 

“What's all the fuss about?” she shouted with an angry glare. Suddenly they all got quiet. Her second-in-command took a step forwards and informed her that the Rigger had found land, and it seemed,  that there was a shipwreck on the island.

 

“Perfect. Let's see if there's anything worth stealing,” she said. “Weigh the anchor and launch a small boat. We’ll go check it out.” She gazed at the crew in front of her and yelled. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work, you fat slugs!” The crew started to move in quick steps, getting back to their deck duties.

********

They arrived later on, at the  shore where the ship had stranded. The pirates were delighted to see how luxurious the ship looked. They searched for anything valuable: gold, jewels, coins or even some rum for their journey. Natasha noticed that it was a ship from the English Royal navy, probably sailing back home from the colonies when it  got caught up in a storm.

 

“Captain!” One of the crew members, Edward, called her. “I found someone.” Natasha furrowed her brows in confusion and rushed to the sound of his voice. At Edward's feet was a unconscious blond-haired man dressed in a blue navy uniform. Natasha guessed by his physique and broad shoulders that he was a soldier. With any luck  _ from a high rank,  _ Natasha thought. Maybe he was the captain of the ship. He faced the sand so she could only see the back of his head but he was still breathing. It meant he was still alive.

 

“He seems to be the only survivor,” Edward remarked. “What do we do with him, Captain?” he asked, scratching his head.

“We’ll bring him with us. We could use him as slave or trade him for a ransom. He seems like someone important,” she stated.

“Aye, Captain,” the sailors nodded.

When they came back aboard with their new belongings, she asked two of her crew members to lock the new prisoner down below on the brig.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Steve finally meet ! :D

Chapter 2:

Steve shifted his eyes as he woke up, bringing  his hand to his head, where a  major headache had taken place. For a moment he thought he was finally home but as soon as he opened his eyes he realised that he was actually on a ship. His vision was blurry but he still could smell a mix of rotten fish and human sweat. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and stood up. He took a look around and discovered he was locked up in some iron cage made out of metal bars. He pulled at them to see how strong they were in hopes that one would break .

“Hey!” He yelled. “Someone there?” It was in vain, nobody replied. He was prisoner of this ship  with no chance to escape. He flopped on the floor his back resting against the bars. His headache was still present but the pain was fading away. The memories started to slowly come back and he remembered the storm, a nasty one. Their ship went down, his crew members were probably dead. But how did he get here?

He glimpsed a shadow on the corner coming towards him which made him raised his head.

“You're finally up,” a feminine voice was heard. Steve furrowed his brows in confusion and stood up to take a better look at his visitor.

“Who am I talking to?” He asked narrowing his eyes. The figure came closer, to the point he could now see her face perfectly.

“I’m the captain, I comandeer this ship,” Natasha replied with her head up. Taking in her looks and the way she was dressed, Steve realized he was on a pirate ship. Though a pirate in his mind would have blackened teeth, scars, a bushy beard and thick locks of hair with a peg leg, this one was none of it. It was rather the opposite. She had sumptuous green eyes who were glaring right at him and magnificent ginger hair. She gazing at him unfazed and arms crossed against her chest.

“A woman?” Steve couldn't help but be surprised. That was very unique. Most men didn't take orders from a woman. “What would your man think?” Eyeing her up and down he could see she was wearing baggy clothes in an attempt to hide her feminine forms, but it was futile.

“I belong to no man,” She exclaimed. Steve noticed she seemed strong-headed and fierce and Steve couldn’t help but admire her looks, especially her bright red hair. But he remembered that she was a pirate that had captured him and put him in a jail.

“What about the pirate code that says no women on board?” Steve asked curious.

“Rules are meant to be broken, Captain,” she quipped.

“It's sign of bad luck to have one aboard.”

“That’s a fairy tale meant to warn men who leave their wives at home while they go out to the sea have some fun,” she tilted her head to the side, looking him up and down. “Besides I'm one of the wealthiest pirates of the seven sees. If this is bad luck to you...” She raised a cocky eyebrow. “Now tell me your name,” she asked.

“I'm...” he paused unsure. “Steve.”

“Steve...?” she trailed off.

“Just Steve,” he answered. “Why am I prisoner?”

“Because you owe me,” she uncrossed her arms and started to walked around the cage like a predator watching it’s prey. “I saved you after all. Now i'd like to know if it was worth it.” Steve understood perfectly what she was implying, Pirates don't save lives unless they want something in return. He did well hiding his status as the  prince. Otherwise they would have already asked a ransom for him. It was better if his family believed him dead. “I'm no one. I'm just a soldier coming back from the colonies.” 

Natasha wasn't happy about this information, knowing the money for his freedom wasn't going to happen. Natasha thought about killing him at first but it would be a shame to waste this specimen.

“Well too bad then,” she shrugged, turning her back on him to leave the room. “You're life will be pretty miserable from now on.”

“Hey!” he shouted, grabbing the metal bars. “What are you planning to do with me?!” He yelled after her in vain as she walked out, her back to him. He sighed at the not-so-bright future ahead of him and slammed his fist against the bars in frustration for being kept on a cell.

 

*********

When Natasha came back on deck, she observed the crew working as she walked to her cabin to get back to work, trying to avoid thinking about her new prisoner. She had to admit he was gorgeous, she almost lost her neutral face when she caught the sight of his pretty face when he woke up. She was shocked by his looks. He had a straight jaw line, cherry lips, and magnificent blue eyes.  _ snap out of it _ she told herself. She shook her head to get her thoughts in order and entered her cabin. Clint, her second-in-command, was already there waiting for her, hands behind his back. Giving him a quick glance, Natasha sat at her desk.

“He woke up?” he asked. Natasha looked over some letters and maps spread all over her desk, avoiding Clint’s eyes.

“Yes,” she picked up her quill and started to write.

“So?” he asked, waiting for her attention.

“So what?” she said, not meeting his eyes.

“What do I do with the guy?” 

Natasha’s quill stopped and she finally lifted her head.

“I don't know, use him as swabbie or something. We need people to mop the deck,” she waved him off with her hand, shrugging. “He looks well built, give him some hard work. The men will be glad to get some of the heavy chores done by someone else.” “Very well.” Clint, the quartermaster, nodded and walked out the door leaving Natasha back into her thoughts.

********

For the next few days, Steve was woken up by a pirate who had been ordered to look after him during his long day of work. Steve would mop the floors, rig the veils, knot the ropes and any other manual labor. Throughout the day the crew would sing shanties to pass the time while working. Most of them were incorrect lyrics but Steve didn't complain. At least it gave him a distraction.

The majority of the time he didn't see the captain/ She was locked inside her cabin searching for new ways to get richer, probably. She left her quarters only to shout orders or to yell for the crew to be quiet. But despite the fact that she was a pirate, Steve had to admit to himself that she was quite a woman. He scolded himself from thinking about her but he couldn't get her out of his mind, she had left quite an impression on him. The way she walked, the way she looked him right in the eye without any fright, the way she talked, self-assured... She didn’t let men take her down and that was something he admired. The fact that she didn't fear men and actually stood up to them kind of pleased him. She was different from any woman he had ever met. But he reminded himself that she was a heartless pirate who killed and sought only gold and fortune.

  
  


At the end of the day, Steve was dead tired and the uncomfortable floor never looked so comfy. He would fall fast asleep as soon as his head touched the the cold wooden floor.

That’s how the next few days passed. One morning, though, everything changed.

  
  


The usual pirate to come get Steve (he discovered later on his journey that his name was Harvey), had opened the door to his cage for another day of work. At first it seemed like every other day. Steve got up and walked out ready for work out in the sun.

“How are we today?” the pirated jested. Steve didn't bother to reply. There was no need with this kind of creature.

Unexpectedly they heard a loud cannon’s firing blast and cries from the deck above. Harvey looked worried forgot about Steve and ran up to see what was happening. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of Steve and Natasha's encounter? Tell me your thoughts ! :)


	3. Panic Aboard

Chapter 3: Panic Aboard.

Previously:  
Unexpectedly they heard a loud cannon’s firing blast and cries from the deck above. Harvey looked worried forgot about Steve and ran up to see what was happening. 

 

Now:  
Steve followed him, curious . When they reached the deck, he saw a ship alongside theirs. Grappling hooks have been thrown, drawing the two ships together.

“What the hell?” Steve exclaimed.

Pirates were coming aboard, the sound of their boots scraping the deck Some had slid down ropes from their own ship, swords up and aiming to kill. It was chaos. Steve looked for a place to protect himself as a cannon blast fired again. Insults were being shouted, fights being fought and pistols were being fired. Steve, on instinct reached for his belt to take his sword out, but feeling the empty space he soon remembered he had lost it in the shipwreck.

Without any weapon, he opted for shielding himself behind some barrels for protection and to avoiding getting killed.

They were thirty, maybe forty, and Steve knew that he'd be lucky if he survived this mess. Both sides had their swords raised and daggers above their heads, their flintlock pistols loaded and running towards each other. Pirates against pirates, swords bashing on swords, blades flashing and ringing. Steve could hear grunts from some of them as they battled. Wielded swords, screams and cries of pain filled the air.

  
  


Steve looked around, trying to find any kind of weapon. He caught sight of a sword on the ground beside a dead pirate and crawled to it. Quickly he reach for it and whipped around, clashing steel as he  held the blade up horizontally. He swung his sword to his closest opponent aiming for the chest, killing him. Another one tried to pierce his ribs but Steve managed to dodge and parried the blade. His next attack came faster, surprising Steve who was barely able to block it. The metal screeched and Steve, with all his strength, pushed the pirate backwards.

  
  


Meanwhile Natasha was fighting inside the main cabin against two men who had entered when she was working on a route for her next treasure hunt. They ran to her but fortunately, she was fast and swung on her feet so that they missed their target. She took her cutlass out and assumed an en garde position. She jabbed at them, thrusting forward but they blocked her. They exchanged a few more thrusts and parries. She made her blows come harder and the two assailants stumbled. One of them revealed a knife but Natasha rose, her blade going in  the kill.  _ One down, one to go _ she told herself. She blocked the hit of the second man and kicked him in the stomach with the back of her heel. He threw his blade in the air, horizontally aiming for her stomach but she avoided it. He then aimed for her head but she swung on her feet as his blade touched the wall behind her, getting stuck. He then reached for the knife of his mate on the floor and swung it to Natasha's throat. Natasha's good reflexes made her grab his wrist and thrust it towards his throat instead. The pirate anchored his head back, away from the blade but was too slow and she cut his throat. She sighed relieved. Both men were dead on the floor when she felt the cold blade of a sword at her throat. She froze. A man came into her sight and she recognise him right away as the captain of the other ship, Thomas Crow, who also was an old friend.

“Romanoff, we meet again,” he greeted her with a tight smile, showing his gold and silver teeth.

“Please call me ‘Captain’,” she joked as he pressed the blade harder against her neck and gave her an angry glare. She took a few steps backwards, the sword tightly pressed against her skin.

“Where is the map?” he asked.

“What map?” She played dumb, trying to find a distraction so that she could  get out of his grip. The back of her legs hit the front of her desk.

“You know very well what I'm talking about,” he snarled. “You stole it from the man that I was supposed to meet at the tavern.”

“I have no memory of such thing,” she said, palming the desk in search of something sharp. She hadn't time to do anything when suddenly, someone slammed a bottle against Crow’s skull. The captain crumpled to the ground as Natasha looked up to see Steve with a broken bottle in hand.

“Need any help?” He raised an eyebrow mockingly.

“I had it under control.” she chided.

“It  sure looked like it.” His voice was full of irony. She didn't waste any time and grasped her sword from the ground, heading out the door into the chaos going on outside.

She drew her sword cautiously, waiting for an attacker. Soon she and Steve were surrounded by pirates. Backs against each other, they turned,  trying to cover their surroundings as much as they could.

“If I watch your back, would you watch mine?” Steve asked, half- curious and half-desperate, his eyes on all of the men in front of him.

“Do I have a choice?” she exclaimed as one of them came at her. Natasha lunged and sank her blade into an enemy's chest. She withdrew it quickly  and his body fell heavily on the ground

Natasha and steve tooke multiple opponents, each with his or her own style.

Steve parried, glissaded and disarmed while Natasha used her blade, fists and acrobatics as well as  anything in her reach that could help her to survive. Steve, on the other hand, blocked three assailants and was able to disarm one. The two others lunged at him, one after another, trying to kill him.

Natasha was doing the same on her side, trying to avoid any hit. Natasha was one of the best swords fighters but she couldn’t hold on forever. They were at a disadvantage and if they didn't find an escape, they'd be dead in a very short time. One of the pirates managed to disarm her sword but she quickly reached for her pistol in a last recourse, to stop as many attackers she could.

“STOP!” A loud shout came from behind. All of them turned their heads to the voice, their sharpened blades still pointed at Steve and Natasha. A figure in the night came into view. It was Crow, who had just woken up and who also  looked rather angry.

“Don't kill her, you stupid scurvy dogs! We still need her!” he belted. The crew nodded and lowered their weapons. Except for one.

“What about this guy, Captain?” One of the pirates asked pressing the blade against Steve's chest.

“Kill him.” He shrugged unfazed. Steve's eyes widen up in panic. The men rose his blade when Natasha yelled.

“No! Wait!” The blade froze mid-air as Steve stopped breathing. “You'll need him too,” she explained, her eyes meeting Steve, asking him to play along.

“What would I need him for?” the captain questioned.

“He knows where the other parts of the map are hidden,” she told him. “He didn't tell me the precise route. If you kill him we'll never know and the treasure will be lost forever.” 

He thought for a moment.

“Very well,” the captain conceded. “Take them below deck. Chain them in the galley until I need them.”

The men nodded and started to knot their prisoners hands with ropes.

“You can thank me later, Blondie,” Natasha said between her teeth.

“If we live long enough, I will,” he replied the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen next ? ^^'


	4. Get to know each other

Chapter 4: Get to know each other

The pirates took all of Natasha weapons, even the ones well hidden and then escorted the two of them below the deck to be locked up per the  Captain’s orders. They were thrown roughly inside, Natasha landing on the floor with Steve following her a few seconds later. Natasha sighed at the situation and straightened herself up, sitting with her hands knotted behind her back. Steve was still on the floor gazing out, thinking his life couldn’t get worse.

“Why did these men attack your ship?” Steve asked out of the blue. The last few days he had heard a lot while swabbing the floor. A lot of talk of how she was one of the most feared woman in the seven seas.

“The Captain is an old friend,” she informed him. “And as you heard, he wants something from me.”

“Was it the map he was talking about? A treasure?” he asked her.

“Nothing of your business,” was her quick reply.

“Since you brought me into this I deserve to know.”

“You'd be dead if I hadn't .”

“If you hadn't rescued me in the first place, I would be anyway.” 

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness but decided to share some information for his sake.

“We've both been tracking this treasure. The legend says that the map was divided into four parts and scattered in four different places. I finally managed to get all the pieces together but he found out and now he wants the map.”

“Where is it?”

“Somewhere safe,” she told him. Steve nodded.

“So do you have a plan to get us out of here?”

“What plan?”

“I may not be a pirate but I'm not stupid,” he said. “You're not planning on giving him any information or the map for that matter so what are we going to do?”

“We?”

“From now on we have to work together, if we want to get out alive.”

“I could do this without your help,” she shrugged.

“Then why did you ask them to spare my life?” That was a question that she didn't know the answer to herself.

“It was in the heat of the moment. I reacted on instinct.”

“I didn’t know pirates could have noble hearts,” he joked. “But thank you, it's the second time that you’ve done that.”

“Whatever.” she throw her hand in the air to dismiss him.

“So what are we going to do then?”

“Just follow my lead and everything will be alright.”

“Don’t wanna share any details, I see.”

“You have a problem, Blondie?”

“I have a name you know. It's Steve.”

“Well Steve, why don't you shut your mouth and let me think of something.”

“You haven't come up with anything yet? And I’m supposed to have complete and blind trust in you?

“Do you  have problem with that?”

“I'm kind of having trust issues right now,” he furrowed his brows.

“It’s up to you whether follow me or stay behind. I don’t care.” The conversation stopped there. The room went quiet except for the sound of gulls outside, and the feeling of the waves as the boat sailed. A few minutes or hours past - Steve had lost track of the time - when he heard her voice again.

“Why did you became a soldier?”

Steve thought for a moment. Before being a soldier, he was a prince, but she didn't know that. Why did he become a soldier? He wasn't even sure he knew the answer himself. At first because he had to but also because he believed in what he was fighting for. So he replied vaguely,

“I didn't have a choice.”

“We always have a choice,” she told him.

“I didn't. Or at least they made me think I didn’t,” he explained. “What about you? Why did you choose to become a pirate?” He didn't  wanted to talk about himself but was rather  curious about her.  The fact that she was opening up to him meant that she was starting to trust him and  didn’t see him as a threat.

“I turned to piracy to experience the freedom and wealth of a pirate's life. I hadn't nothing to lose and no strings to hold me down at home. So I left for the sea at 13 years old.”

“That's pretty young,” Steve exclaimed, worried. “How did you manage to survive being a woman?”

“Well at first I joined the crew disguised as a man,” she explained.

“How did you get to the rank of captain?” His curiousness made Natasha uncomfortable, it was the first time someone was actually interested in her story and was listening very carefully.

“After a certain amount of time my captain at the time saw my potential with my natural skills and decided to educate me about how to sword fight and sail. As time past, I became more skilled, daring, adventurous. I got good at prizes and booty. My captain died and the crew chose to elect me as their captain. Then I decided it was time to reveal myself as a woman.”

“I would’ve loved to see their reaction,” Steve laughed. Natasha smiled.

“They were pretty shocked but they got used to it. They knew I would made them richer than in their wildest dreams.”

“You're so ambitious,” he was astonish.

“Is that a bad thing?” she snapped.

“Quite the opposite,” he reassured her.

“Yeah right. Men don't like it when women stand on their own.”

“Not all of them,” he corrected.

“You're telling me you like when a woman speaks her mind even if she disagrees? You are fine with her not following what you told her to do?” She was skeptical.

“I always take into account other people's opinions, whether it is a man or a woman. Someone once said 'you can tell the strength of a nation by the women behind its men*.’ I agree with it.”

“You don't speak like most men.”

“Perhaps because I was raised by a woman,” he shrugged. Natasha raised an eyebrow curiously. “My father died when I was young. I barely remember him,” he explained.

“I'm sorry.”

“Did the famous Pirate Natasha Romanoff said sorry?!” he mocked. She poked his side with her elbow.

“Shut up. I was trying to be nice,” she shook her head to the side to get a red curl out of her face.

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Since when have we become close to the point that we say sorry for anything?” Steve laughed at her comment.

“You're right,” he looked into her eyes. “Maybe you’ve finally realized that i’m a nice guy.” He laughed.

“Oh no, you are the worse of your kind,” she joked while suppressing a smile. Both of them knew she was lying.

“You know back on land I’m quite popular with the ladies,” he jested.

“You are a terrible liar.”

“And you are full of surprises,” Steve confided. She only shrugged, almost shyly. 'I'm pleased to have met a woman like you.” He smiled. They were disturbed by footsteps coming down the wooden stairs.

“The Captain wants to have a little chat with you,” A man informed them.

“What if we don't want to talk?” Steve couldn't help but ask.

“Tell or be killed,” he warned. Steve gulped.

__________________________________________________________________________

 

*Quote from Benjamin disraeli.

 


	5. All by ourselves

Chapter 5: All by ourselves

 

They were escorted to the main cabin where the Captain was waiting.

“Don't talk, let me handle this,” Natasha whispered to Steve on the way. “I’ve known Thomas for a long time now. I know how he works.”

“Alright,” Steve agreed, whispering back. A pirate pushed them so that they would walk faster. They walked into the room where Captain Thomas was waiting. He had his back to them, hands on his hips. When he turned to welcome them. Natasha send a death glare his way.

“Don't get your claws out,Kitten. I'm all in for a deal,” he told her ironically.

“ You can shove your deal up your ass .”

“You always had manners,” he faked a chuckle.

“What's the point of this?” Steve stepped in. Natasha resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his disobedience. Couldn't he follow one order? How had he managed to survive in the army? The Captain turned to him as though he was discovering him for the first time.

“Do I know you?” Alarms rang in Steve's mind. He might have encountered this man before. He could’ve even seen him with the Royal Family. Steve took a step back without even realizing it.

“I don't think so,” he said.

“I'm sure I've seen your face somewhere else,” he insisted.

“I have a pretty common face,” Steve replied.

“Perhaps,” the man conceded. “Anyhow, you both know what I want. Give it to me and I'll have mercy.” 

Natasha snorted.“Funny after you attacked my ship and killed my crew, I don't think we have a deal.” 

Thomas got closer to her face. She could smell his breath, full of rum.

“You stole the map from me.”

“It wasn't yours in the first place.”

“It doesn't matter now!” He shouted. “I want you to give me what I want or your little boyfriend will go swim with the fishes.”

“I think we've had a misunderstanding, we aren't-” Steve got cut off by a blade at his throat. It was a men from Natasha's old crew that preferred join the enemy instead of dying.

“I don't have it,” Natasha informed Thomas.

“Then where is it?” he asked between clenched teeth. Natasha looked at Steve, who had still a blade at his throat.

“Let's make a deal. I'll tell you where it is if you leave us on shore and don’t kill us.”

The Captain rubbed his chin, thinking about the idea.

“What if your information is false?”

“C'mon look around. I'm disarmed without a ship and the only crew member that I have left is this one, who is also threatened by your men.”

“Alright... Tell me.”

“I'll tell you when my feet are on the shore. Otherwise how can I be sure you won't kill me after I give you the information?” 

The Captain muttered something in a low voice but accepted the deal anyway. 

_ Wow this is going better than I thought _ , Natasha said to herself.

*********

 

The next day Steve and Natasha were taken back to the main deck where Crow told them they had arrived their destination. Natasha frowned. It was impossible that they had reached a port that fast. She looked overboard and saw a small island in view.

“What the hell is this?” she questioned.

“You are set free.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“This is the shore, as you requested,” he claimed with a grin.

“I meant a harbor not a damned deserted island!” she retorted.

“You weren't precise in your demand,” he shrugged. “Now tell me where you hid the map or I'll kill you both” he said, pointing his pistol at her.

“Hey, let's calm down,” Steve approached, hands in the air, an action that led to three pistols aimed at him.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Loverboy,” he jeered.

“Crow, that wasn’t the deal,” Natasha tried to reason with him.

“Since when do I play fair, Sweetheart? I’m a pirate after all.”

“Then the map is lost.”

“Don’t test my patience,” he said, ready to shoot.

“Nat, tell him or I will,” Steve spoke.

“Romanoff!” The Captain warned again. But Natasha stayed silent.

“Okay, I'll tell you,” Steve spoke, stepping forward. He looked over at Natasha.

“Well, well...” Thomas chuckled, mocking her. “You used to choose your lovers better, back in the day, Romanoff. He's ready to give you up.”

“I guess I was wrong about you Steve,” she glared at him. “You are a terrible liar.”

Steve shrugged in apology.

“It's the only way.”

“Very well,” Thomas stopped their discussion. “Where is it?”

“It's in Cottingham. We were on our way there before you attacked us.”

“You're not very clever, are you then, Boy?” Thomas laughed, aiming his pistol at Steve.

“I'll kill you first.” 

But before he could shoot, Natasha grabbed his wrist and flipped it, disarming him. Steve lunged at one of his men, grabbing his pistol. Meanwhile, Natasha had shot at two of his men. She then aimed at Thomas.

“Steve, jump,” she exclaimed.

“You threaten me?” Crow asked, shocked.

“The hell I am! What about you?” Steve yelled at Natasha.

“Just do it, I’ll follow,” she shouted. 

Steve disagreed, not wanting to leave her, but he jumped overboard anyway, diving into the water.

“I'll get the treasure anyway, Natasha,” Crow told her.

“Tell your men to back away or I'll shoot you between the eyes,” The cannon of the pistol was on his forehand.

“Do as the lady says, Boys.” 

They did as he ordered.

“Now turn your back.”

“I might not have killed you but I still got what I wanted,” he smiled.

“We'll see, Pighead.” She pushed him away and turned around, diving into the water.

“Captain do we go after them?” A crew member asked Crow.

“No, it would be useless. There are no need for us now.” He stared at the two figures swimming to the island.

********

 

Natasha and Steve arrived at the beach tired and breathless. Steve sank into the sand and sighed,

“What now?” He looked at the horizone. Natasha took a breath and looked around.

“Don't worry. A lot of merchant ships use this island as a cache. When one passes by, we’ll  bartered  for passage.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Trust me.”

“Till then, our lovely friend might come back, especially when he discovers that we tricked him.”

“We have at least three weeks till they get back. Trust me, we'll be long gone when or If they come back. My advice?  Smile and enjoy.”

“Don't be so sure,” Steve argued.

“By the way nice save about the map. Did you even gave them a real location?” she asked.

“I thought fast. You weren't handling the situation.”

“I had it under control.”

“By getting yourself killed?”

“Like I said, under control.”

“Sure you did,” he shook his head at her stubbornness. She rolled her eyes and punched him gently in the stomach.

“We have to find water and wood for tonight,” she said a few seconds later, calculating.“We’ve got shade from trees, food on them. We can stay alive for at least a month till a ship passes by.” When she stood up, Steve did the same.

“We also have to  build a shelter,” Steve informed her. She smiled and walked up to him.

“Well you're a big, strong man aren't you?” she quipped. Steve, not used to be this close to a woman, was at lost for words. He nodded. 

“Then build us a nice, comfy shelter while I go find water and wood,” she winked, walking into the jungle, leaving him starstruck. When she was gone and he shook his head to get out of his thoughts and get to work.

  
  


A half an hour later, Natasha had found some dry wood, good to make a fire, and some stones to surround and contain the fire for the night. She came back to the beach where they were “camped” and was struck by the sight of Steve sight in front of her. 

 

She wasn't prepared. He had taken off his thick shirt as the sun was hitting high in the afternoon, the temperature making everything hot and sticky. Natasha watched his back muscles move as he lifted something, his firm arms move while he was tied together part of the shelter foliage. His tanned skin was almost glowing in the sunlight. He had his eyebrows furrowed, focused on his task. Natasha unconsciously bit her lip, staying behind for a few minutes just to watch him, not wanting to disturb him. He was completely oblivious. He reached for another wooden stick before  he caught f her standing there.

“Hey. How long have you been  there?” he raised an eyebrow, wiping some sweat from his forehand.

“Not long,” she lied walking up to him, dropping the wood and little rocks on the sand. “I see you've tired yourself out. That's good.”

“Did you find water?” je questioned

“Not yet. But I think there's some further into the island.”

“Good I'm in need of a big glass of fresh water. The sun is hitting hard this afternoon,” he looked at the wood she’dd found. “Start making a fire. Maybe some ships will pass by. They need to see us. We could arrange rocks on a clear path to signal for help. I'll do it while looking out for water.”

“Okay. I'll write a large SOS on the beach side with a stick to increase our chances,” Natasha volunteered.

Steve came back some time later, when the sun was lower.

“I found a waterfall. I couldn't find anything to hold the water so we have to go back.”

“Alright,” she stood up. “ We should get some  leaves to serve as blankets in the shelter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen with these two stuck on that Island?   
> Will they kill each other before sunset? :p  
> Tell me your guess ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 

Natasha arranged the wood into the shape of a triangle and then tried to light it up by fire-plow method, by friction between the plow and wood. They were sitting near the fire and Steve was forcefully sharpening a stick with a small rock to turn it into a spear,  in case they were attacked by wild animals. On their way back to the beach, and after having found the waterfall and hydrating themselves, they picked some fruit from the trees. Natasha could have done it, she was a good climber. But for some reason, she rather enjoyed giving Steve that pleasure. Plus it gave her a great view of his rear, to which she couldn’t help but appreciate. After that they came back on the beach and started to eat by the fire, engaging in small talk.

“First day wasn't so bad,” Natasha said.  Steve, who was still busy chipping at his stick,shrugged.

“I guess,” he put the wooden stick down and then looked at her. “By the way, where's the map? The real one.” Natasha gazed at him for a few seconds not sure whether to trust him or not. She finally reached into her shirt. Steve looked away embarrassed. She took out a small piece of paper folded six ways.. Steve moved closer to get a better look at it. Natasha took all the pieces of the map and assembled them like a puzzle.

“Wow,” Steve exclaimed.

“The legends say that in that island,” she pointed to the X on the map, “A pirate buried a chest, full of gold and jewels.It took me five years to complete this but I can’t find it. There’s no island where the map indicates. I’ve tried many combinations already but every time, no island in sight. Either a piece is missing or I’m reading something wrong.” She sighed resigned.

“We’ll find it but for now it's not of any use till we get a ship so...” he said.

“Yeah,” she said putting it back inside her shirt.

************

Later during the night, when they were sleeping side by side under the shelter, the temperature had dropped down a few degrees. Natasha was freezing cold but Steve didn't seem to have a problem since he was still fast asleep and snoring slightly. She rolled on her right side to try to go back to sleep but it was impossible. She sighed. Her hand went to Steve's arm, jerking him awake.

“Steve,” she whispered, even though there was no one around the island. “Steve.” She called again. He turned slightly towards her, still half asleep.

“What?” he said in a rusky voice.

“I'm cold,” she pointed out. He didn't say much, his eyes still closed. However he rolled on his right side, getting close to Natasha's body, and put his left arm around her. His head dropped to the crook of her neck as he fell right back to sleep. Natasha stopped breathing for a moment. She relaxed again when she felt the his appeasing heartbeat, his warmth surrounding her. Comfy, she fell asleep in his arms. The next morning, when she woke up she was alone and the sun was high. Steve was nowhere to be seen and she started to get worried. He finally came out behind some palm trees with one long wooden stick that he had transformed into a mix of spear and sword.

“You finally awake, Sleepyhead?” he greeted, putting down wood near the fire.

“I had trouble falling asleep last night. Someone was snoring.” Her comment made him smile.

“I do not snore.”

“How could you possibly know?”

“Royalty doesn't snore.” As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Steve realized he had messed up. Fortunately Natasha didn't seem to notice.

“Arrogant are we, your Highness?” she mocked, leaving the camp.

“Hey, where are you going?” he shouted after her.

“None of your business,” he heard before losing sight of her in the jungle.

***********

Steve decided to go for a walk around the island to acknowledge what surrounded him. He was gone for an hour and hadn't seen Natasha for a few hours. Even though he knew she could take care of herself, his mind still wanted to make sure of it. Steve came to the waterfall where they had been together the day before to hydrate and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Natasha in the water. He could only see her face and her naked shoulders but he felt his cheeks burn and he imagined he was as red as a Natasha's hair. Her hair was damp and little drops were cascading from her neck to her shoulders, then downwards. Natasha looked his way and smiled.He was even more ashamed of being surprised staring at her when she wasn't dressed. His shyness made her smile wider.

“Uh, sorry I didn't meant to...” he blurted out, trying to apologize. “I didn't know you were here.” Natasha suppressed a laugh. “I'm gonna leave you. I'll see you later.” He started to leave when her voice stopped him.

“Wanna join? The water is great,” she called, raising her arms in the water, wiggling her eyebrows. Steve turned to face her, astonished by her reaction. A normal person would be shouting horrible words at him and asking him to leave. But Steve reminded himself that Natasha wasn't a normal person, least of all because she was a pirate.

“Huh, no thank you,” he said.

“Come on! We can have some fun, relax after the past few days. You need to enjoy life, Steve.” She tried to change his mind. “Besides the water is really refreshing.” She had come closer to rim and she put her arms on the edge, gazing up at him from below. Steve kneeled in front of her to talk face-to-face.

“Nobody is watching the fire.” He tried to find excuses.

“Forget about it for a moment. Let's enjoy this” she quipped, grabbing his shirt and taking him by surprise, tugging him into the water with her. Natasha laughed at her victory while Steve appeared from beneath the surface. He shook his head, splashing drops of water everywhere. His golden hair was a mess, to Natasha’s dismay. His white shirt was all wet, glorifying his amazing figure and making Steve looked like a god.

“You could've waited till I undressed, now all my clothes are wet again,” he told her, a few inches away from her face.

“I didn't want to take the risk of you running away,” she purred, her hands grasping the sides of his shirt.

“I was about to surrender,” he admitted, giving her a boyish smile. Natasha pursed her lips and shrugged.

“As I said, I didn't want to take any risks,” She moved in even closer. “Now you can take your clothes off so that we can be even.” 

Steve got lost in her alluring emerald green eyes. His gaze dropped down to her full lips and he licked his own at the thought of tasting them. Natasha bit her lip while he took off his shirt, his eyes locked on hers, and threw it on the ground near the edge. The sight of his abs almost made Natasha drool. 

“Happy now?” his breath could be felt on her lips. Brushing his nose against hers, she closed her eyes and opened them again,

“Very.” She moved closer. They were about to kiss when Steve abruptly pushed her shoulders making her head going underwater, revenge for earlier. She came back up gasping for air and throwing him a death glare.

“You will wish you hadn’t done that,” she threatened but he knew she was joking.

“Let's see if you can catch me first!” he said swimming off to the other side, Natasha hot on his trail and ready to have her revenge. Though he wouldn't admit it himself, he was quite fond of the redheaded pirate. Beneath all those threats she was quite funny and sassy. Steve asked himself if he was the first person to see this side of hers. She wasn’t evil, she just didn’t work legally.

As he got to know her, Steve realised that Natasha and him were becoming close and had more in common than either of them had thought. They spent most part of the afternoon in the water and Steve couldn’t recall having so much fun, not since his childhood. His royal duties were a priority and when he turned into a teenager, it got worse. And then he joined the army, leaving his adoptive brother James 'Bucky' Barnes Rogers the duty of ruling their kingdom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please leave a little comment, it would make my day :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Later that day, they were on the beach under a tree looking out the sea. Steve was drawing in the sand with a stick while Natasha stared at him. She took a look at his broad shoulders, which she would love to grasp in her hands. Her eyes travelled downwards to his fierce and muscled arms and then to his hands. She tried to take him out of her mind by focusing on something else. She needed to blow some  steam by exercising and usually she would duel with Clint. But he wasn't here and she didn't have her sword or dagger. Then she had an idea. She went into their wood ‘storage’ as Steve called it and took two long and thick wood sticks that could be used as a swords. She came back to Steve and handed him one of the two. He looked up at her curiously before understanding what she had in mind.

“You want to fight?” 

She drew her sword and aimed it at him.“Why not? I’m bored and a good duel always helps me clear my mind...”

“I’m not going to fight you,” he dropped the stick.

“Afraid to lose, are we?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Of course not. I just don't want to hurt your ego,”  he replied as she laughed at him.

“The only thing you'll hurt is yourself,” she said before she lunged. Steve barely parried her attack.

“Damn your fast,” he complain, standing up. They were face-to-face, walking inan imaginary circle, waiting for the other to attack. Natasha was the first to strike, leaping forward. They traded feints, thrusts and parries in lightning speed. They matched each other in every move. Natasha struck but Steve quickly ducked and dodged her sword with ease. His hand swept gracefully in the air. Natasha deflected his forward swing and thrusted the blade downwards aiming for his gut. He quickly blocked it. Steve lunged one more time at her and their swords collided. In the next second, they were pressed up against one another. Steve was panting hard.

“Tired?” she asked. He could feel her hard breath on his lips.

“You wish,” he said and pushed her backwards.

Natasha took advantage of Steve's movement and swerved to the side. She turned on herself and then swooped him off balance, throwing him flat on his back. Steve landed on with a grunt. On his fall he lost his grip on his sword and was now at her mercy. She smiled at the sight and tossed her sword away, landing beside his. Then taking Steve by surprise she straddled his lap.

“What-” his voice was hoarse. “Whatcha doing?” She put her arms around his shoulders and approached her face to his. She looked him in the eye and saw the mirroring of her desires in his blue eyes. Her hands were stroking the hair on the back of his neck, she tugged his face to her, their lips almost touching.

“I'm kissing you,” she replied leaning in, fusing his lips to hers. Steve's body seemed to react. He bucked his hips upward and his hands came to her waist in a possessive gesture. 

 

He started to devour her mouth passionately, earning a groan from Natasha. Steve explored her lips, biting and sucking, making her moan. Natasha held on tight to his hair while Steve's mouth dropped to her jaw line and then her neck, leaving wet kisses.

 

He flipped them over and Natasha’s back came in contact with the white sand. Steve was on top of her, searching her eyes. She could see his eyes full of hunger but yet he wanted her approval. She reached for his face and bent him down kissing his lips. 

Steve was exploring her neck. She released a grunt of pleasure and threw her head back, eyes closed,  and she licked her lips at the taste of him. He excited her like no other lover, he made her feel things that she had never had before, every move surprised her. 

Her hands left his hair to clutch his shirt in an attempt to to take it off. Once it was done, Natasha ran her nails on his back, leaving red marks. Steve let out a low growl sending shivers through her spine.

 

“Steve, I need you.” She moaned. Steve undress her, taking his time to Natasha's dismay. He took her top off, making sure to take a good look., She was magnificent. 

She had a few scars from her days as a pirate but it was all of her little imperfections that made her even more perfect in his eyes. He told himself that he would ask her later to tell him the history of each scar. For now, he decided to worship her body, kissing every mark, one after another, making Natasha feel that he understood this part of herself. 

Natasha ran her hands through his bare chest, feeling his muscles tense at her touch beneath his skin. Steve’s fingers fondled her skin softly, sliding down her neck to her shoulder, causing her skin to ripple in goosebumps, and then to her arm until he reached her left hand, which had been behind his back. 

 

He brought her hand to his face and softly kissed her palm, his eyes staring down at her in full adoration. He laced their fingers together, doing the same with the right one. It was pure marvel seeing her arched, aching for his touch, breathing hard and head tilted back.

He bent down to her belly, dropping a few kisses here and there,  moving upwards to her chest. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, which drove her to a euphoric state.

 

Steve’s entered her, feeling her slick tight passage as she whined his name, letting himself growl as her walls tightened around him. He waited a few second and then started moving swiftly, inch by inch, still unhurried. “Steve…” He heard her sigh near his ear. 

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.  He gripped her hand in his above their heads and  pressed it into the sand as he moved inside her slowly, sensually, erotic. It was a delicious punishment.

His warms lips covered hers and Natasha melted into his touch, the fever a fire burning hot in her and she let it all go. Her full breasts pressed against his perfect chest, her thighs lined up with his. She let him take the pace. 

Natasha threw her head back. Her eyes closed, her lips opening as she cried out in pleasure. Seconds later, Steve followed with a throaty and dark growl, his face pressed against the side of her neck.  

 

Later that night, they lay on the beach, Steve’s arms wrapped around her, his torso pressed into her back. Her little body fit neatly against his lean, muscled one. Steve was drawing patterns on her forearm. He murmured at her ear, “I wish I could stay here forever.” Then he kissed her just below her ear and tugged her into him. His nose moved along the crook of her neck, smelling her scent, his lips peppering kisses. She reached up behind her to pull his face closer to her body as he continued kissing the soft skin of her neck.

He kissed the top of her head and then lifted her chin so that he could gaze into her eyes. Natasha bit her lip. making Steve ducking down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered herself to his kiss. Her eyes closed, enjoying the blissful night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The next morning Steve was by the fire when Natasha woke up. She thought, at first, that it was only a dream but soon, she realised that it was all true.  This brought a smile to her face. She approached Steve from behind and put her arms around his neck, kissing him behind his ear.

“Good morning,” she whispered in his ear. He turned to face her, a big smile showing all the teeth on his face.

“Good morning.” 

She sat beside him and started to eat a mango for breakfast.

They spent some minutes in silence when Steve dared to speak again.

“I’ve been thinking about something.”

“About what?”

“The map. I have a hypothesis but I’m not sure of it. I’ve been thinking about it all morning.”

“What is it?”

“Can I take look at the map for a moment?”

“Yeah.” She took out the map and gave it to him.

“Maybe the map was not a puzzle to be put together.”

“What do you mean?”

“What if it has different layers?” He told her, Natasha knitted her brows in confusion and Steve explained. “I noticed the other day that the pieces were made of different types of paper. Look” He showed two parts. “This one is thicker than this one.” He layered the thin one above the thicker one and raised it into the sun light. “Look you can see the continuation of the ink on the first layer to the second.” Natasha took a closer look.

“My God, Steve you’re right. So it means two pieces are actually one square of the map.”

“Indeed. That’s why you couldn’t find it in the first place. You didn’t have the complete course.”

“That’s genius! How did you figure it out?” she asked.

“I used to do the same with my drawings so my brother wouldn’t see them,” he shrugged. He looked at the other pieces of paper and did the same as before, putting the thin sheet above the thicker one and then reassemble the map.

“Natasha, I think we are lucky after all.I think we are on the treasure island.” 

She looked over his shoulder and shook her head before taking another look at the map..“No that would be too much coincidence.” “Maybe not,” he said, getting up and taking his spear. “Let’s try to find it.” They followed the map and three hours later they thought they had found the location.

“I think it’s here,” Natasha told him, looking one more time at the map to be sure.

“Let’s start to dig then,” he said.

“With our bare hands?” she asked with irony.

“Have another idea?” he asked in the same tone as he knelt on the sand. She sighed and knelt down to help him dig. 

“This better make me richer,” she muttered to herself and then out loud for Steve to hear.“This is going to take us hours.” And she was right. It did. But when they finally reached the wooden chest, her mood lightened up right away.

“I think we got something,” she exclaimed. They carried the chestout of the hole and dropped it on the sand. 

“Let’s bring that back to our camp and try to break the lock.” Steve said. 

They carried the chest back to the island at the same time that they saw a merchant ship coming ashore. Astonished. they dropped the chest and stared at each other, full of happiness. It looked like they were about to go home.

 

*********

On the ship , Natasha was back to her normal self. She and the captain of the ship started negotiations as soon as possible and he soon agreed to take them back to England as long as they were willing to share some of their treasure. Steve stood in the background, watching her and thinking that back in England, they would part in different ways. He would go back home, to his duty while she would go back to piracy and he would never see her again. He would never see her red hair again, her emerald green eyes, she wouldn’t challenge him to any more duels. She would only be part of his dreams. The trip would last a few weeks, giving  him time to think of a good way to say goodbye.

When they finally managed to open up the chest, It was full of letters. Deep down, there was a beautiful golden necklace with a diamond and various jewels. Also inside was a smaller chest with another lock, probably full of gold.

“The necklace seems very precious and heavy,” Steve said putting it around Natasha’s neck. She turned around for him to see her face.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” He said it in a soft voice, even though the word was an euphemism. Words couldn’t capture her beauty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

On their last  night on the ship and in each other's arms, Steve asked her, “What are you going to do, once we’re back in England?”

“I’m going to trade my treasure and buy a new ship. A fast one. And I will recruit a new crew and go find Crow so that I can sink his ship!” she said, anger filling her voice. He yanked her closer to him and breathes in her scent, which he had gotten so used to.

“Revenge, huh?”

“That bastard sank my ship. If course I’m mad.” 

He laughed at her reply and kissed her behind her ear. 

“I loved that ship,” she pointed out.

“Did I already tell you how much I love seeing you mad?” he said, peppering kisses all over her face.

“No, you haven’t.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

*********

A few hours later, after making love, she fell asleep on Steve’s arms. But he couldn’t sleep and decided to go for a walk in the middle of the night to think.  The main deck was lit by lanterns . 

Steve walked to the rail and looked overboard, trying to put his thoughts together. Back at their cabin, Steve was taken back by Natasha’s beauty. Her red hair falling onto her face, he had a perfect view of her back cover by half of the blanket, one of her legs out.

He then had the idea to draw her, to help him remember her. He toook a chair and some paper and a pencil and started to sketch. He drew the main lines of her figure.

Then he did another one, and another one, until it was perfect. But it could never be perfect. He would never be able to put on paper the perfection of Natasha Romanoff. It wasn’t only her looks, it was her character, the way she moved. She was an explorer, a fearless woman. 

She was as prepared business as she was for a good sword fight. She was such a complex woman, which was why Steve felt so compelled to her. Was this what so called ‘love’ was? That feeling told about in the the stories they used to tell him before bed? 

It was all fairy tales, in Steve opinion. Unrealistic even. But Natasha came into his life, wrecking his world, and it might have changed the way he saw things. It’s not always black or white, sometimes things are greyish. Not everyone is completely bad or good. 

Steve  debated with himself on what to do next. He finally came to the conclusion that the best thing to do was to leave soon as possible, avoiding goodbyes. 

He knew if he spoke face to face with her, she would change his mind rather easily because deep down he knew he didn’t want to leave. But what other choice did he have? 

He didn’t belong to her world and the same applied to her. He decided to write a small note explaining why he would be absent when she woke up. He then attached a drawing of her as a remembrance of him. 

He would leave it in  her sight for her to see in the morning when she woke up.

Walking out the door, he looked back at her sleeping form one last time before he stepped out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

 

It had been three weeks since Natasha had set foot in England and three weeks since she had seen Steve. Even though Natasha didn't like to admit it, she was hurt. It was far worse than being stabbed, the ache she was feeling in her heart that was unlike any other pain she had ever had to endure, and it wouldn't go away. She told herself that with time she would forget him. But how much time would she need? And anyway, it wasn’t like it was true love or something. He was just a man that she’d come to care about. After their adventure, that was quite normal, right?

 

But for the moment, she had a mission to accomplish. She dismissed all of her feelings to the back of her head, for her heart and was ready for another adventure. But for it she needed money and fast. She had heard that in two days there was going to be a big ball, where all important people with money would be. It was something she didn’t do that often. Most of the time she was at sea, and it was cargo ships that she was robbing. Without a ship, it would be difficult. But Natasha had multiple skills. Even before she ran away, at the age of thirteen, she already had a past of roughnecking it on the streets. So this was not new for her. She would take advantage of gullible men who would fall for her charms and pretty face to make some money for herself without hesitation.

********

Steve didn’t want to be there. He hated balls. They were more of a show than anything else and it took a lot of his energy. Smiling politely, acting like he was interested in whatever people were discussing with him, being a good host and especially dancing with every fine lady in the room at his mother request. He sighed at the thought of his mother, who wanted him to get married as soon as possible. She wanted him to be happy, which in her mind meant a wife, children, and a house full of laughter. But he had only  been home for three weeks. Frankly, he wasn’t ready for it. Not when every time his mother broached the subject a certain redhair appeared in his mind. His mother was of course ecstatic to find that her lost son had somehow survived being lost at sea, back home safe and sound. But now she was ready to find him a girl, already making plans for his wedding and his crownship. Her explanation was that she wanted to have grandchildren. That made Steve roll his eyes.

 

Steve didn’t want become king. His brother, who was for now caring for the kingdom until Steve married and was ready to assume the throne, was much better at it than Steve in his mind. What Steve wanted was to do fight.  That’s why he’d chosen to join the army in first place, instead of taking the throne right away.

“You know for a guy who just got back from wherever he was, you seem a little bit down.” Bucky voice came from behind him. “But with goddamn tanned skin.” 

Steve turned to face his brother, rolling his eyes at him. “You know how much I love these kinds of things,” he said, pulling on his  necktie . Steve was wearing a dark blue three-piece suit with a frockcoat, a waistcoat and breeches. His coat and waistcoat were made of cut and uncut velvet of  blue and narrow cream stripes. It made him feel uncomfortable. Another reason why he hated these parties.

“Well, I’m sure you can find good company to lighten up your mood,” Bucky said, eyeing the ladies in the room. “They’ve been  gazing at you since you entered.” He pointed with his drinking glass to a group of ladies.

“Spying on me now, are we?” Steve said in a sassy tone. Bucky grasped his shoulder.

“Hey, I’m just happy that my little brother came back from the dead. Can you blame me for wanting to have you in my sight?”

“I’m not a baby, Buck.”

“You sure act like one, sometimes,” he jested. “For example, I’ve been waiting for you to claim my crown for some time now.”

“You know very well that I don’t want it.”

“Everyone wants you to. You’re the legitimate heir. I’m only the poor adopted son rescued from the streets.”

“You’re more than that,” Steve scolded him. “And everybody knows it. You’re a great king.”

“You will  be a better one.”

“Don’t think so.”

“Anyway why don’t you go have a little fun with them?” Bucky asked.

“So can they try to brag about how good and better they are then the others? No. Besides, they only want me for my money.”

“And your looks,” Bucky added.

“Whatever. I don’t need a woman. Unlike mother and everyone else, I think I’m perfectly fine by myself,” he informed his brother, just as his eyes caught a glimpse of red hair. 

Natasha entered the room with confidence and beauty.  She had a polite smile, her back straight as if she had always belonged in this environment.  She was elegant, wearing a breathtaking red and white silk dress with matching petticoat and stomacher. It relied on wadded and corded quilting for the subtle white-on-red surface ornamentation and the decorated neckline matched the full skirt hem. 

Steve eyed her from head to toe, blinking a few times to  make sure he wasn’t delusional. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

“Bucky, you know what? You’re right. I’m going to follow your advice and go ask this beautiful lady to dance with me,” Steve said leaving Bucky behind, not even listening to what his brother was saying.

“I thought you didn’t need a lady…” But he didn’t finish, knowing that Steve wasn’t listening.

 

Natasha had just arrived at the party and was already looking for  easy prey, most them were men of course. A pretty smile, doe eyes and acting dumb should be enough for them to fall for her schemes. She had that superpower that would make every man fall in love with her. It was a fact that men didn’t like smart women. Except for Steve, she thought. Forget him, another voice in her head snapped.  She lifted her chin up and looked straight forward. She felt all  eyes in the room on her as she walked through the crowd. She realised she liked that. She stopped at a group of ladies to participate in small chit-chat, trying to not look suspicious. After presenting herself and telling them that she had just arrived from a sea voyage, the women hurried to tell her everything she’d missed while she was away.

“I heard that Prince Rogers is back from and looking for a bride,” a skinny blonde-haired woman, her face full of make-up, gossiped. All the others gasped, hands at their mouths in a dramatic gesture.

“Apparently he was in a shipwreck and all his crew members died. He’s the only one who survived.” 

“That must be horrible and frightening,” a woman uttered. Natasha almost rolled her eyes at these fragile woman. They had no idea what it was like.

“Oh my! Don’t look now, but the prince is coming this way,” one of them said.

“Maybe he’ll ask one of us to dance!” another cheered excited.

“Calm down and act natural girls,” a third said fixing her hair. Natasha, not impressed, was sipping a drink that she’d caught on her way over. She didn’t expect to feel a poke her on the shoulder. She turned around expecting to meet the Prince but was surprised to connect her eyes with Steve, hearing a voice that she thought she would never hear again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I found out I never published the end of this fic xD so very sorry I really thought I had finished it. The chatper was written and all I just forgot to publish it... Sorry :S

****

**Chapter 11:**

“Steve?” she mumbled, shocked. Here he was in front of her, more handsome than ever. His perfect blond hair was neatly done, his clothes fit him so perfectly well that she could see his muscles underneath. He extended his hand and bowed.

“Would this beautiful woman share a dance with me?” he asked like a gentleman.

“Uh-yes-I mean, of course,” she tried to speak. Giving her glass to one open-mouthed woman beside her, she took his offered hand. He then led her to the dance floor and put his hands around her. The music started, a slow song filling the air.

“Hi,” were his first words. He was at lost for words. Her being there would have never crossed his mind. She looked him in the eye and in a soft voice replied back.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here?” he asked worried.

“Might I say, none of your business?” her voice was full of sassiness.

“Funny,” he nodded. “How did you manage to enter?” He raised an eyebrow. She lined on her tip toes so that her mouth could reach his ear.

“I’m a pirate,” she whispered in a teasing voice, as if that would explain it all. They continued to swing to the music, the notes playing.

“So that’s how we do it?” she asked after a moment, her eyes not living his. “We act like we never met before and nothing ever happened?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know…” she furrowed her eyebrows trying to contain her anger. “Something like you’re sorry? Or at least explain yourself.”

“I know that I what I did was wrong, but it seemed like the best thing to do at the time.”

“Leave me behind with only a note and a drawing?”

“When I saw you negotiate with merchant, just after they rescued us, I realised that that what we were living was only a dream. It worked for the time being when we were prisoners on the island but back into the real world, it would never work.” 

“Right… because you’re not actually soldier, but a Royal,” she stated, admiring his clothes and space around them. “A prince.” She laughed at the irony. “Who would’ve thought, huh?”

“I couldn’t tell you the truth at the time. I was only a slave for you. And you were only seeking money from me.”

“At first yes,” she agreed. “But on the island, things changed. Or at least I thought they had. When we started to talk, to help each other out, I started to consider you from a new angle. A friend...maybe more,” her voice died at the end of the sentence.

“I did too. Even if in the back of my mind, you were still a pirate.”

“Is that all I am to you? A pirate?” she asked in a sharp voice.

“No. I was trying to convince myself that my feelings were wrong.”

“So you had feelings?” she asked, hopeful.

“I still do, in fact,” he said. She tilted her head down, not convinced.

“And I’m supposed to believe you?” 

“I didn't plan on falling in love with you,” his eyes were sincere and with his index finger, he tilted her chin up.

“Love is for children, Rogers. I won't fall for that,” she spoke softly. 

“Natasha, believe me when I say it. The few moments we spent together were amazing but now we have to part ways. We belong to two different worlds.” 

“So you say you love me but you’re sending me away?”

“It’s because I love you that I’m letting you go.”

“That’s bollocks, Rogers, and you know it,” she state, poking his chest. “You’re afraid.” 

“Natasha please,” he begged with pleading eyes. “Don’t make this more difficult.” 

 

She wanted to fight, to bring him to reason but she realised that he was right. She looked around the room and saw these noble people. He was right. She couldn’t become part of his world. And he couldn’t run away. They were trapped. She nodded, understanding.

“Have a good life, Your Highness,” she said, stopping their dance and turning around, ready to leave. She didn’t go far though, as Steve quickly caught her by the elbow. He opened his mouth but the words didn’t come out. After a few seconds, he open it again, not saying what he really wanted to say.

 

"Please be careful out there.” 

She knew he wasn’t speaking of outside, of the street, but of the sea. He yanked her closer,  tilting his head so their foreheads touched, his lips a few inches from hers. “Don't do something stupid.” This was their goodbye, the one they should have had back on the ship.

“I’m a grown woman, Rogers. I can take care of myself,” she hissed.

“If someone discovers your identity, you'll be arrested and hanged in no time.”

“You’re telling me what I don’t already know?” she snorted. ‘“Don’t worry. I’m good at my job.”

“I cannot help but worry,” he shrugged. 

She palmed his cheek and tried a reassuring smile. “I’ll be fine.” She said it, ready to leave for good. But he wouldn’t let her. He caught her hand and made up his mind,  gaining the courage to say what he’d wanted to say earlier.

“Come with me,” he lead her out of the main room.

“What? Why? Where are we going?” She asked as he led the way. He resisted the urge to kiss her lips, he had missed them so much.

“Walk now, ask later.”

“Steve, what are you doing? You just told me to get out of your life and now...” 

“Be quiet. Someone might hear you,” he interrupted her, whispering in her ear. They stepped out of the main ball room and reached an empty hall.

“I won’t go anywhere till you tell me…” 

Then suddenly she felt Steve's avid lips meet hers, devouring her, his hand holding the back of her head, keeping her in place and preventing her from escape. This kiss was fierce and ardent, full of lust. Natasha didn't want to give in but she couldn't resist the need to put her hands on his hard chest, making sure it wasn’t a dream. Her hands moved upwards, wrapping around his neck, pulling him to her, opening her mouth to welcome his tongue, her fingers tangled in his golden hair. They came apart, pupils dilated, breathing hard.

 

“Make up your mind Rogers,” she glared at him sharply, showing her anger even though her body behavior said otherwise. She tugged on his hair forcing him to lean in for a kiss once again. She was holding on to him almost as if afraid to see him leave. Steve had his both hands at her waist in a possessive gesture. He broke off the kiss and took a step back to take a better look at her.

“Did I told you how gorgeous you are in this dress?” He breathed into her, rubbing the soft material of her dress on her back. “You're so damn beautiful.” He kissed her neck. 

Natasha tilted her head back, allowing him more room, and parted her lips, slightly trying to suppress a moan. “Steve” she whispered.

“I'm here, Love,” he kissed her throat. He then took her hand and started ran off again.

“Can you finally tell me where we’re going?”

“A private place,” he smirked. She raised an eyebrow at his cockiness but followed him anyway.

They entered what i looked like his room, a big spacious place, with one king-sized bed and a wide open window that gave the prettiest of views of the city. She looked astonished at the night sky when she felt his hands wrap around her waist.

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered. His nose got lost in the crook of her neck, sliding up to her hair, smelling her delicious smell.

“It’s even more beautiful at sea,” he murmured.

She turned away from the window to look at him, her hand reaching up to cup his face.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” she said, even though she was doing nothing to stop him.

“No, we shouldn’t. ”

Then his head dropped down for a hungry kiss. It was fierce and demanding but also ardent. It was like fire was boiling in their veins, the kiss electrifying. He tried to get her hair down so he could lose his hands in it. He loved her hair. They came apart for air. Looking at each other, they could see the lust and need for more. They both knew it was a mistake, though neither of them was about to back down. Leaving regrets for the morning, Steve captured his mouth with hers again, his nostrils filling with her wonderful scent. Natasha started to suck his bottom lip, making Steve take a sharp breath in surprise. He parted his lips to welcome her as she moved closer, grasping his biceps. 

“What will people think when they realise you’re not in the ballroom anymore?” she asked between kisses.

“That I am surely having fun with a nice lady.”

“You found yourself a nice lady indeed, Rogers,” she teased, taking off his coat.

“No, not a lady,” he said with a smirk, opening the back of her dress. “A pirate.” Once her gown was pooled at her feet on the ground, he hoisted her up in his arms and dropped her softly on the mattress, worshiping every inch of her skin. His mouth was at her ear, then at her shoulder. He was peppering kisses all over her.

His hands traveled to her full breasts, rubbing them slowly. She panted, it was a delightful feeling. He could feel the hard buds of her nipples as he gliding his thumbs across them. He wanted to take them in his mouth but instead Steve started to leaving wet kisses from her collarbone to her stomach. He then he looked up at her with a smug grin and went lower, moving between her thighs,  sucking her skin.

His mouth was sucking her wet folds as she moaned loudly, arching her back. Her stomach clenched as he kissed her tight to her core. His fingers entered her, taking her by surprise and she gasped, tightening her walls around him. He started pacing in and out slowly. Impatient, Natasha started to move her hips in sync with his fingers. But he soon stopped receiving a moan of disapproval.

“Nuh-uh, don’t move,” he commanded.

“But I need you,” she said, “I want to touch you.”

“I’ll wait,” he said, restarting his movements, kissing her stomach, his eyes not leaving hers. He curved his fingers upwards, making her eyes flutter. She let out a small groan.

“Steve…” she whined, hips jerking into his hand. He started to pick up the pace, his teeth now grazing her clit. The sensations made her squirm.  _ Damn him _ , she thought,  _ and his talented mouth. _ A gasp caught in her throat as his fingers stroked her in maddening circles. Natasha started to see stars dancing behind her closed eyelids.

“Yes…” she moaned loudly. She was about to reach heaven when he stopped abruptly.

“Why did you do that?” she asked in an angry tone. He only smirked.

“Because I can.” 

She wiggled trying to get some friction from his finger.

“I love knowing that I can leave you on edge if I want. That I own that power,” he teased, giving her a wet kiss on her inner thigh. 

“You’re an idiot, Rogers,” she hissed, her head tilted back, her hands clutching the sheets, waiting for release.  “Why don’t you just fuck me hard and fast like I want you to?”

“Because before I do, I want you to come loud and hard on my tongue.” 

Those words made her head spin and her stomach clench, making her need for him only grow. His tongue was back on her, pleasuring her, wanting to suck until she came undone. His fingers inside of her, pumping in and out, hitting her spot every time while his tongue sucked hard on her clit. She moaned loudly, jerking her hips up. He watched her facial expressions as a sharp pleasure consumed her, as she hit her orgasm. Wanting to tease her, he pulled out his fingers and licked them.  She then lay on the bed, beckoning him to come to her. 

He crawled towards her and she started to devour his mouth, her tongue tasting herself. He moved on top of her, kissing her hard and passionately.  Rolling  with him on to the bed, kissing him enthusiastically, Natasha sucked hard on his tongue.

“It’s my turn,” she said with a devilish smile. In a quick move, she reversed their roles so that this time, she was on top. She started to kiss his jawline, his pecs, leaving behind a warm and wet line down his torso to his abs, making Steve shiver. He gasped as he felt her hot and humid mouth over his groin. She teased him at first with a few strokes and licks before Steve let out a moan as she swallowed him whole. His  fingers tangled in her red hair as he closed his eyes and tilted back his head, while she slid her mouth up and down with ease. Natasha flattened her tongue and slides down as far as she could, her red lips stretched around his length. Steve felt her everywhere around him, her hot breath, her tongue, her fingers… She knew what she was doing to him and he loved it, his length sinking into her tight, wet mouth.

“Fuck,” he gasped, his orgasm drawing closer. She shot a mischievous look at him before pumping him harder, almost bringing him to the edge. She stopped seconds before and pulled off with a pop. He growled and she wiggled an eyebrow.

“Should I make you beg?”

Suddenly he spun her around so that he had her pinned against the mattress, and he kissed her earlobe. His hard length pressed against her ass and he ran a finger along her spine, making her shiver. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face to hers so she could kiss him.

“Ready?” he asked rather softly, even though only he could think about was taking her hard and fast. She only hummed in response, bumping her ass against him.

He entered her slowly, inch by inch, her body accommodating to his length and thickness. When he was fully in, she turned her head to capture another kiss from him.

“God, you’re so tight,” he said in a scratchy voice, full of need. He moaned against her back, his hips jerking to meet hers. He kissed her spine as he moved slowly back and forth. It was slow and sensual but  soon Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and he started accelerating the pace, bumping into her, both of them coming apart together. Natasha arched her back, her hands holding on tight on the sheets. Her voice could be heard all over the room as Steve roared his release, pressing his forehead against her back. 

 

**************

A few hours later, in bed and delighting and in each other's arms, they talked, enjoying their last hours together.

“Your arms feel like home,” she whispered, her chin resting lazily on his pecs, her delicious form, naked and snuggled to his body, one leg over his, tangling their bodies together.

“I missed you too,” he told her, kissing the top of her head. Natasha held on tightly to him and parted her lips to let escape a small sigh of pleasure. Right now, she was in heaven. She never wanted to get out of his bed. 

“I kept thinking about you.”

“You were the one who ran away, ” she said.

“I didn't say that it was easy,” he retorted.

“You could've stayed... for a little longer.”

“I had been  running for too long. My family needed me back, unfortunately.”

“But you hate it so much.  Why do you want to stay?” she asked, turning her head to him, her chin resting between his pectorals. “Why don’t you run away?”

“Because it wouldn’t be fair. I have to put others first.”

“I would stay for you.”

“I won’t put you through that. Besides your face is known all over the kingdom as a pirate. I can’t risk your life,” he looked down at her. “I can’t risk you.”

She was silent for a moment. 

“If things were different., if you were a normal guy and I was a normal woman, would it work between us?” she asked, curious. The way he looked at her was an answer in itself.

“Yes, it would,” he kissed her lovingly. “I’m sure of it.” 

She nodded and turned away, tucked under the sheets and drifting off to sleep. He glanced at her back and then moved close, hugging her, his hands roaming over her belly and slope of her hips. In that perfect position, he fell peacefully asleep in a way he hadn’t in the last three weeks . 

**************

By the time morning came around Natasha was gone. This time it was Steve who woke up alone in bed. His hand searched for her warm skin on the mattress to only find a cold spot. He wondered for a moment if it had really happened or if it was all a dream. He straightened up looking for any clues of her passage in the room, finding a note on her handwriting. 

“If you taught me one thing Steve, it’s that not all treasures are silver or gold. When you’re ready to accept the truth,  come get yours."

  
  


**_The end_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's end ^^'

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the first chapter? Did you hate it? love it? Should I continue? Tell me in the reviews ^^'


End file.
